Leslie returns
by loverboi6211
Summary: my first story.


"Leslie returns"

I'm Jess, recently I lost my friend Leslie. Today I got up feeling a little down. Today I missed the bus and I had to walk to school. I walked in class and looked at Leslie's old seat and there is a girl sitting in her seat. As class went by, she kept staring at me. As I looked up I noticed it was almost lunch time. I looked down and acted like as I was working on a hard problem as the teacher looked at me.

The lunch bell rang and I got up slowly and walked towards the door. "Hi! My name is Lisa, what's yours?" she said with her hand out. "Jess" I replied shaking her hand. I walked out and sat behind the bathrooms. A lot went through my mind. As school ended, I walked to my bus. As I look out of the window I see Lisa getting bullied, but I realized that she looks so identical to Leslie. Same shoes, same hair color, same colored eyes, but Lisa's hair was longer.

As me and may belle got to our stop we stood up and went towards the door. Me and May belle got out of the bus and were heading home... when it starts to leave it stops and Lisa gets down. May belle asked "hey, you live there now? "Pointing at Leslie's old house. "Yes." She replied. I gave my backpack to may belle. As I took off running I almost reach terabithia, I hear foot steps behind me. I stopped and looked behind me and Lisa was following me. As I stopped she kept running and reached the river. I followed. She turned and looked at me and said "I have something to show you jess." I said "I already seen this I made this bridge to this magical land. I and an old friend made it. She passed." "I am Leslie, Jess." She replied.

I was so shocked I couldn't speak. She turned around and took things out of her hair and face and turned around. "It's me, Leslie." I fell back unconscious. I woke up in the tree house. I got up and walked out and saw Lisa or Leslie. I don't know I'm really confused. She turned around and said "hey! You woke up sleepy head." As I chuckled I went down the stairs and walked up to Leslie. She hugged me just how Leslie used to. She looked at me and said "I missed you." Some little part of me knew it was Leslie but I was still unsure. She looked up and said "It's getting dark we should go." So I and she walked home. She hugged me and we went our separate ways.

As I walked in my room May belle gave me my backpack and I went to my bed. I got out my paper and pencil and I drew in my drawing book. May belle came up. "Jess?" she said. "Yea?" I replied. "Who is that new girl, in Leslie's house?" "If I tell you may belle you have to promise on terabithia that you won't tell anyone!" "I promise jess!"

"It's Leslie. She's back."I said. May belle screaming in excitement ran to her bed. She grabs her Barbie that Leslie gave her.

"shh! Dad is coming may belle." I said. Dad walked in and said, "I want to know what's with the screaming?" May belle replied giggling, "Jess said a funny joke." "well keep it down!" he said with a anger tone in his voice.

He slammed the door on his way out. "May belle lights out." "Fine, but can I sleep with my Leslie doll?" "Of course." (Lights went off).

In the morning I got ready ate breakfast and left with May belle for school. Lisa ran out and got in the bus and sat by me. "Hey jess." she said while she went through her back pack. "Hey." I replied. From our houses to school it was quiet.

I walked in to class and I sat at my desk and copied the board. Lisa walked up to the teacher and asked if she can switch seats with the kid on my right. The teacher shaking her head, I knew she said yes. Lisa and the boy moved seats. I looked at Lisa and asked "what you do that for?" "The kid on my right turned around and started throwing things in my hair." While the school day was passing by I asked Lisa many questions. I noticed she sounded a lot like Leslie and answered all the questions like Leslie. The boy who was on her right came up and threw gum in her hair. So when we got home she ran inside as fast as she can. I walked home and started on homework. I walked out to the green house to turn off the water and I looked at Lisa's house and in her bedroom window it looked as if it was Leslie… ever since that day it's been two weeks since she went to school I been a little concerned. So the next day came and it was a Saturday afternoon. I got may belle and went next door to Lisa's house. As may belle knocked I was by her side. The door opened to see Lisa in Leslie's clothes. "LESLIE!" may belle screamed. But there was two girls who looked like Leslie. "Who is Leslie?" I asked. "Me…"the girl behind Lisa said. "Leslie?" may belle said. "Yes me Leslie." may belle stayed on the front door step stunned as I took off running to terabithia. Leslie ran after me and I ran to the abandon truck and there I sat playing with the wind chimes. Leslie stood by the window and said, "Look Jess, I never had love feelings for nobody but for my mom and dad. When I met you I started liking you and it grew my love for you and I didn't have a way to tell you so I faked my death." "You could of just told me I kind of like you too." I replied. She opened the truck door and said," Really?" with a spark in her eye. "Yes!" I said. So I closed my eyes and me and she kissed and once again the king and queen of terabithia were reunited.

**And they lived happily ever after.**


End file.
